popgoesfandomcom-20200222-history
Popgoes the Weasel
Were you looking for POPGOES, POPGOES 2, The Plastic Grave, Encore, Popgoes' Pizza, Arcade, The Dead Forest or perhaps you were looking for his lux counterpart or his epitome counterpart? Popgoes the Weasel or just Popgoes is the main mascot of Popgoes Pizza. He is the main antagonist of POPGOES. His name is a reference to the lullaby Pop Goes The Weasel. Popgoes is also one of the six main Animatronics in the game. Appearance Popgoes is a brown colored humanoid animatronic weasel. His ears, belly, and muzzle are a light beige color. His eyes are green. He wears a black top hat and holds a microphone. He appears to have a tail extending out behind his pelvis. Behavior Popgoes begins on the stage in the Dining Hall, but will quickly walk to the Main Hall. From there, he will begin collecting parts for the Blackrabbit on the 3D-Printers. To prevent him from doing this, the player must disable the room using the Room Shut-Down button before he manages to print a part of the Blackrabbit. This will force him back to the attempted room, causing him to try again, or will go to another room. If successful in printing, Popgoes will walk back into the Dining Hall and place his pieces on a table behind the player, one by one. There are six pieces of the Blackrabbit around the pizzeria, meaning that the player is given six chances to prevent the making of the Blackrabbit Replaced Freddy Fazbear Popgoes will continue this progress until the Blackrabbit is fully-formed. If the player happens to panic too much while looking at the table behind them,the screen will start to flicker and Popgoes will jumpscare the player from behind; after this, his Game Over screen will appear. Extras Character File Trivia *Popgoes' name is a reference to the nursery rhyme, Pop Goes the Weasel. * If you brighten up Popgoes' teaser 'I SEE EVIL', you can spot what appears to be a person's reflection in his top hat, as well as the words scribbled 'Please Work'. The man reflected may be Fritz. * Popgoes is made to destroy the nightmares of Toy Bonnie, according to the minigames. * Popgoes commonly waves his hand in images. * Popgoes has 50 in-game renders, making him the hardest animatronic to program. * Popgoe's connection lost screen's det3 code is "mem_popgoes_212s". Gallery Teasers I see evil teaser.png|Popgoes as he appears in his teaser. Unknown.jpeg|Popgoes in the background while Stone the Crow stays as a shadowed silhouette in the foreground, covering the sight of Strings. I_see_evil_teaser-02.jpeg|The "I SEE EVIL" teaser, brightened. In-game Popgoes_Door.png|Popgoes Leaving the Dining Hall (Without Blake). 249308.png|Popgoes about to enter the Arcade Room. Screen_Shot_2016-07-11_at_2.13.57_pm.png|Popgoes in the Kitchen (First Render). Screen_Shot_2016-07-11_at_2.49.41_pm.png|Popgoes with the Blackrabbit's body in the Kitchen (Second Render). Reachtothehead.png|Popgoes reaching out to the Blackrabbit's head in the Parts & Services. Popgoes_and_Blake-Left_Leg.png|Popgoes holding the Blackrabbit's left leg (With Blake). Popgoes_and_Blake-Body.png|Popgoes holding the Blackrabbit's body (With Blake). Popgoes_and_Blake-Leg2.png|Popgoes holding the Blackrabbit's Left Leg (With Blake). Popgoes_and_Blake_Arm.png|Popgoes holding the Blackrabbit's right arm (With Blake). 4t$-fddnfkF02.png|Popgoes holding the Blackrabbit's head (With Blake). Popgoes_Jumpscare.gif|Popgoes' jumpscare. Minigames output_iqfjBR.gif|Popgoes' minigame sprite in POPGOES ARCADE. Output 69oDZd.gif|Popgoes's minigame sprite in the Minigames Popgoes_(Minigame).gif Miscellaneous Popgoes_Sprite.png|Popgoes' sprite as shown in the Extras menu. Golden_Popgoes.png|Popgoes' golden minifigure. E_APP.png TrailerPop.png|Popgoes as he appears in the POPGOES trailer. NxUwZlV.png|Popgoes in the Thank you! image waving his hand. POPGOES-Gamejolt.jpg|Popgoes with The Blackrabbit in the image on Gamejolt. 1 - Popgoes the Weasel.png|The Popgoes wallpaper 12.png|One of the ending screens. Popgoes-figure.png|Popgoes' golden statue. Popgoes-left.png Screen Shot 2017-07-08 at 1.07.55 PM.png|Optimised Popgoes popgoessfm.png|Popgoes' official SFM model.|link=https://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=676594130 secstrings1.png|Popgoes in Sec-Strings' SFM model. Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Friendly animtronics Category:Popgoes